Snoring is a large global problem both for the person snoring but also for the partner. Approximately every third grown up snores regularly. The number of people snoring is estimated to increase in the future when the average length of life increases and elderly people generally snores more due to general weakening of the tissue and that people generally gains weight which creates a more narrow throat. On top of that problems with snoring are more and more brought to the fore in society.
During breathing variations in air pressure are arisen from nose to throat and to air pipes. The nose and the air pipes are normally stiff enough to handle the variations in pressure without collapsing. However, the throat is more soft and elastic but can normally also handle the variations in pressure because the muscles involuntarily stiffen the throat during inhalation. During sleep the muscles in the throat relaxes and the space available for the inhaled air decreases. This means that a physiological event crucial for snoring occurs, that is that the lower jaw and the chin together with the thong relaxes and falls backwards-downwards which substantially decreases the space in the throat. During inhalation the walls of the throat can be sucked together and bulge inwards. The particular snoring sound arises due to this sucking effect, a so called Bernoulli-effect, which creates a vibration in especially the soft palate and the rear throat wall. In longer term, this enlarges the tissue in the throat and creates a sensory disorder with a decreased sensitivity in the mucous membrane which even further increases the snoring sounds and snoring.
At least 10% of the snorers have on top of the snoring also respiratory interruptions during their sleep which gives a fragmentized sleep and a disrupted sleep pattern. The airways are temporarily blocked and the interruption of breathing creates an awakening reaction which makes the person gasp for breath. However, it is not certain that this is remembered when they wake up instead it is felt like a bad night's sleep. An interruption of breathing lasting for 10 seconds or more is called an apnea. Repeated sleep apnea during a longer time gives a lower level of oxygen in the blood and a substantial increased risk of cardiovascular decreases for example a high blood pressure, cardiac infarction or stroke and an increased risk for accidents in traffic and at work. The sleepiness during day can be so severe that the person can fall asleep during driving, when eating or during a conversation. Other symptoms can be irritation over small matters, aggressiveness, lack of ability to concentrate, depression or impotence.
As a first step of treatment and self-care of snoring it is recommended so called conservatory advises like for example losing weight, avoidance of alcohol, stop smoking and avoiding sleeping pills and similar muscle relaxing drugs and to avoid sleeping on the back, so called position training.
Often this is not enough or is not easily made and then there are additional treatments to be made which all involve a large step away from conservatory treatment such as palate and throat surgery or so called CPAP (Continuous Positive Airway Pressure); overpressure breathing with a face mask and an electric air pump, roughly explained as a mini respirator. The first mentioned treatment involves a relatively costly operation with a risk for complications due to the narcosis or local anesthetic, risk for infections and pain and period of convalescence. The last mentioned treatment imply a substantial stigmatization and also a high cost since the patient every night need to be attached to a buzzing machine with uncomfortable tubes and face mask.
Since the snoring problem is well known and wide spread globally, several techniques exist aimed at trying to maintain the space in the throat, beside the above mentioned and quite drastic measures involving operation or CPAP. These techniques are described below.